


I N S T I N T O S

by HarLev_San



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sterek Week, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Pack, Wolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarLev_San/pseuds/HarLev_San
Summary: -S T E R E K-Beacon Hills, pueblo de criaturas sobrenaturales, protegido por manadas de hombres lobo, y gobernada por los alfas más fuertes de la manada Hale.Cada cierto tiempo hay un evento de cortejo por manada, si en el caso, el omega de la manada no encuentra pareja, deberá asistir al cortejo de manadas por ley, y deberá ser elegido por algún alfa de cualquier manada para evitar la extinción.Muchos omegas se casan sin amor, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Excepto cierto instinto.El instinto de las parejas destinadas.-O M E G A V E R S E-





	I N S T I N T O S

—Stiles-. Llamó una mujer a lo lejos, con una voz melodiosa cuál sinfonía tranquilizadora calmando a cualquier tornado de destrucción masivo en el parque.

Y es qué, era mágica la forma en que Claudia Stilinski calmaba a su pequeño hiperactivo de 6 años de edad a una velocidad impresionante. Y aunque su esposo le preguntara cuál era esa mágica receta, la omega de ojos avellenas, se resistía a contarle con una sonrisa en el rostro, repitiéndose siempre lo mismo.

«Es un don de madre, Jhon»

—¿Sí, mami?-. Preguntó alegre un pequeño niño. 

Niño de clara cabellera castaña y ondulada, se le notaba una piel tan suave como la mismísima seda y tan blanca como la luna llena, manchada de una constelación de estrellas negras en sus regordetes cachetes, unos ojitos miel divinos y unos labios de parentesco sabor a la fresa, por lo rosa que eran. 

Un bello ángel lleno de luz y esperanza.

-Debemos ir a casa-. Susurró Claudia en el oído de su pequeño, tomándolo de las mejillas y acariciando sus pómulos rosas, sonriéndole con el cariño que sólo una madre puede transmitir. 

[…]

Gritos ensordecedores, un llanto ahogado se escuchaban en aquella fría habitación. 

Una vez más, no sabía diferenciar entre un sueño o la realidad. 

Una vez más, recordaba. Y era lo que él más odiaba. Los recuerdos. 

Los gritos y jadeos, sus movimientos en el aire intentando aferrarse a algo tan desesperadamente no se detenían, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin nigún temor de demostrar su debilidad en plena madrugada de Marzo lo estaban ahogando, en silencio. 

Una vez más, él estaba muriendo. 

Una vez más, él estaba sólo. 

.  
.  
.

—¿Estás bien, bro?–. Le preguntó su único y fiel amigo. Un alfa verdadero, él único que nunca peleó y se manchó las manos de sangre inocente para conseguir su cargo. Él, era el verdadero amigo de Stiles Stilinski. 

—¿Qué? ¿Es por mi cara de mierda? ¿Fueron las ojeras lo que me delataron?–. Se defendió el castaño, rodando los ojos y frotándose con fuerza sus párpados. Intentando una vez más, arrancarse el mal recuerdo de esa madrugada. 

—Sólo preguntaba–. Habló el moreno, tomándolo de los hombros–. Creí que las pesadillas... Ya se habían acabado–. Se sintió muy mal por su amigo, no era la primera vez que cubría un ataque de pánico el solo. 

—¿Pesadillas? ¿De qué hablas?–.

—No te hagas el loco Stiles–. Le pico una mejilla–. Tienes pesadillas acerca de lo de-. 

—Calla, no es necesaria la mención–. Gruñó cortándole el rollo.

Scott lo miró preocupado, pero le restó importancia. Su amigo podía ser muy testarudo, y no quería irritarlo más de la cuenta. 

Ese día, ambos amigos se dirigían a su primer día en el internado. Ambos cursando el primer año de bachillerato. 

Luego de unos minutos de tranquilo silencio—si por tranquilo era desquitarse con el pobre Roscoe con ambos cantando Wannabe de las Spice Girls y Stiles jurando que algún día sería Cantante Profesional— llegaron a las afueras de la reserva Beacon Hills. 

—Amigo, ¿Emocionado por el primer gran día?–. Preguntó animado el latino, y Stiles juraría por poco ver las orejas y cola de perro moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado para otro. 

Soltó una risita mientras el moreno lo veía sin entender. A veces su amigo podía ser muy lento. 

—Totalmente–. Asintió divertido. ¿Y el hiperactivo era él? 

Ambos estacionaron a Roscoe en el sótano del internado, dónde estaban todos los demás autos. 

—¡Déjalo ser!–. El moreno jalaba y sujetaba con fuerza la cintura del menor, mientras el otro se aferraba al auto fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. —¡Stiles! Roscoe está en buenas manos, ¡Ya déjalo! 

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!–. Gritaba histérico, negándose a dejar a su mejor amigo– ¡Nunca lo dejaré! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Regresaré por ti bebé! ¡Guarda la calma!–. Pataleaba y gritaba como lunático, siendo arrastrado por un Scott muerto de la vergüenza. 

Su primer día, y ya estaban ambos en primera plana del chisme del día. Típico. 

.

—¿Más calmado?–. Murmuraba un latino en el campus trasero del internado, dándo una vista magnífica del bosque que lo rodeaba. Stiles estaba tomando un juguito en cajita, con una pajilla en la boca. 

—Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que te conocí y me proclamaste tu mejor amigo robándome mi cajita de jugo–. Dijo pensativo, mientras tomaba un pedazo de tarta metiéndoselo a la boca enseguida. 

—Pues, esa cajita de jugo era de naranja, está es de piña–. Le mandó un guiño, mientras terminaba de tomar el contenido, lanzando el contenedor en el tacho de basura más cercano. Fallando en el intento. 

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ver los horarios y las habitaciones–. Se levantó de la banca, siendo seguido por el castaño. 

—¿Preocupado por qué seré el único voluntario para ser tu pareja de cuarto?–. Soltó una risotada mientras corría hacia las instalaciones, siendo seguido por su amigo que se encontraba indignado por su forma de pensar. 

Scott no era feo ¿O si? 

.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero nosotros habíamos hecho la reservación con días de anticipación!–. Entre gruñó y alzó la voz de la injusticia que estaba pintada en la pared. 

«Scott MCall—Liam Dumbar»  
«Stiles Stilinski—Jackson Whittemore»

—Reservar dos días antes no es reservar con anticipación, señor Stilinski–. Habló con burla una mujer adulta, de cabello marrón chocolate. 

—¡Pero!–. La mujer levantó una mano, callando de inmediato al chico. 

—Nada de peros, ya estan predeterminadas las habitaciones, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlas.

—¡Pero es la directora! ¡Por favor haga algo!–. Insistió el moreno, seguido por su amigo. 

—Lo lamento jovenes, ya están las habitaciones repartidas, a menos que me den más tiempo a ordenar todo de nuevo y regresen cuando todo este libre–. Dijo irritada, mientras doblaba las hojas de cambio. 

—¿Y cuándo podemos volver?–. Dijo el menor, con la mínima esperanza. 

—El otro año–. Se le acabó la esperanza. 

.

—¿Estás seguro que podrás dormir esta noche sin mi?–. Preguntó preocupado, mientras veía a su hermano del alma carraspear enojado. 

—Claro que sí Scott, no tengo problemas de sueño–. Gruñó ahora de mal humor, mientras tomaba sus maletas y se dirigía a su dormitorio.– A menos que tú seas el que está asustado y me estés dándo todo el crédito–. Atacó burlón. 

—C-claro que no–. Le soltó un golpecito en el hombro juguetón, mientras tomaba su mochila en la espalda y sus mochilas de ruedas en ambas manos para continuar avanzando–. Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con asustado? 

Se escuchó una risotada en todo el pasillo. 

—Te veo mañana en la primera clase–. Habló el castaño, mientras ambos caminos se separaban en las zonas del dormitorio. 

A Scott le había tocado en el segundo piso, mientras a Stiles le había tocado en el tercero. 

Ambos tenían una suerte, para morirse. 

Scott le sonrió y le alzó un pulgar arriba, mientras Stiles, le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando trató de levantar el pulgar en confirmación, un azabache de profundos ojos verdes y un cuerpo hecho por los mismos dioses, se cruzó entre ellos. 

Stiles se le quedó viendo, mientras Scott frunció el ceño y lo vió retador. 

Aquel moreno de ojos verdes, no tenía intención de voltear a ver a ninguno de los novatos. 

Pero por alguna razón desconocida, él volteó a ver al castaño. 

Y cuando ambas miradas se conectaron, ambos se desconectaron del mundo. 

¿Quién era él?' 

Esa pregunta no salía de su mente. Era como si rondara en sus pensamientos y lo obligara a pensar en aquél hombre de hace unos instantes, con un cuerpo bien esculpido y unos ojos profundos como el mismísimo cielo, pero con un humor que pocos toleraban sólo al ver su actitud fría y engreída –según él–.

Por qué a pesar de que se consideraba una persona con un humor sarcástico e impasible, –incluso a veces con su mejor amigo y hermano Scott quién a veces, y sólo a veces, le sacaba de sus casillas y lo único que el latino podía ofrecerle, era su ausencia–; al menos tenía un poco de respeto el saludar y presentarse. Porque claro, Stiles Stilinski era un hombre reservado, discreto e inamovible con personas que se lo merecían.

Pero aún así no culpa la falta de criterio y análisis de su mejor amigo, quién le ha ofrecido miles de veces su ayuda, y que a pesar de todo, sigue perseverando junto a él.  
Era ellos dos contra el mundo. Siempre.  
Nada ni nadie iba a destruir el gran muro que ambos habían instalado. Mucho menos aquél hombre de intensos ojos verdes y barba recién afeitada. 

—《5 3 3》–. Observó la puerta de madera pulida y vieja, además del letrero con las letras casi oxidadas con una mueca de desagrado. Tenía que considerarlo, después de todo no estaba nada mal el hospedarse gratis en la universidad sin pagar nada y salir una vez al año sólo por navidades. —Perfecto–. Susurró para sí mismo y tocó la puerta, esperando que alguien, quién sea que estuviera del otro lado, contestara. 

Al no recibir ningún aviso, anunció, o si quiera un adelante, se adentró al cuarto con las llaves que le habían dado en secretaría y que a decir verdad, tendría que sacar un duplicado por si se extraviaba. 

—¿Hola? ¿Existe vida del otro lado?–. Rodó los ojos al percatarse de que estaba sólo en el cuarto. A decir verdad, no se asemejaba al hipotético cuarto de dos camas y un baño que se había imaginado. Se dio la casualidad se que era amplio, abarcaba una sala, cocina, comedor, y tenía un pasadizo que no podía ver a simple vista. 

Se adentró un poco más, dejando sus maletas en la amplia sala, a sabiendas que debía instalar muebles para mayor comodidad junto a su compañero, ya que estarían juntos por 5 largos años.

Estaba a punto de sacar su celular, hasta que escuchó silbidos cerca al pasadizo. Su curiosidad era más fuerte que su razón. Lamentablemente, no tuvo que apresurar en dar un paso, cuando un hombre desnudo, toalla en la cabeza y audífonos se hizo presente en la sala sin fijarse mucho en su nuevo compañero siguiendo a la cocina, sin parar de soltar.

Stiles se le atoró un grito en la garganta y observó horrorizado como el desconocido sacaba un envase de jugo para tomarlo de pico sin percatarse de la llegada del castaño. 

—¡¿Qué demonios haces caminando así?!–. Gritó un alterado castaño, cubriéndose los ojos y volteandose lo más rápido que pudo. Abriendo su maleta, tomó la primera cosa que tuvo a la vista y se la lanzó a su compañero de cuarto. Lo que no sabía es que había tomado su desodorante.

Y peor aún fue para el desconocido, el sentir la lata en su cara al voltear a ver el escándalo. 

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!-. Gritó de igual forma luego de recibir el golpe, bajando su toalla del cabello, cubriéndose las partes nobles. 

—No lo sé viejo, ¡Se supone que este cuarto es para ambos, no sólo para ti!–. Volteó a verlo, rojo de vergüenza y su cabello dorado revuelto. El otro hombre sólo lo miró como si estuviera bromeando, con una cara de confundido e idiota total.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué no somos alfas? ¿Qué importa si nos vemos las partes nobles?–. Masculló enojado, mientras se llevaba una mano a sus cabellos, y buscando con la mirada dónde había vuelto a caer su iPhone. —Mierda, por un segundo creí que eras una chica–. Susurró enojado, mientras se agachaba a recoger su teléfono. 

—No necesito ser una chica para pedir algo más de respeto, idiota–. Masculló enojado, mientras chasqueaba la lengua y lo miraba con cara de asco. —¿Siempre será así? Dios, necesito un cambio de cuarto–. Murmuró cansado, mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza. Sin ganas de que descubra su verdadera casta.

—Que molesto-. Gruñó el rubio. Mientras tomaba su iPhone y se dirigía al pasadizo.  
Stiles lo miró mal.

—Ey, ¿Sabes cuál es mi habitación?–. Dijo mientras tomaba sus maletas y lo seguía apresurado.

El rubio sólo le sacó el dedo medio sin voltear, pero señalando una puerta alejada, en una esquina.  
El castaño frunció el ceño, pero se dirigió donde le indicó y se fijo que estaba cerca al baño. Al menos tengo pase VIP al baño, pensó y se encogió de hombros, para acto seguido, entrar a su habitación. 

Cuando cruzó la puerta, pudo fijarse en lo polvorienta que estaba, además de sólo contener una cama con clóset y escritorio.  
Todo lo que necesito está aquí, ¿Qué más me puede faltar?, llevó la mano al puente de su nariz fugazmente al oler un pésimo olor en la habitación...como a muerto.

—Oh Dios, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando-. Murmuraba mientras abría el clóset tortuosamente. 

Mayor fue su sorpresa al no encontrar arañas o moscas...o una rata. Lo que encontró lo dejó helado hasta los huesos y sólo optó por gritar y retroceder hasta chocar en la polvorienta cama mientras rezaba por lo que estuviese ahí NO FUERA REAL.

Un rubio alarmado a medio vestir, con short's sports y con su ceño fruncido, intentó gritarle al castaño por el escándalo. Pero cayó al ver su cara blanca cuál papel, e histérico al apuntar al clóset. La sangre se le vino encima al ver un cuerpo humano a la mitad, aún con sangre chorreando y los ojos desorbitados. 

Ahora eran dos maricas, gritando y pidiendo ayuda escandalosamente. (î)

Los policías reales, con la directora y demás coordinadores, se encargaron del cuerpo mientras tomaban testimonio de ambos adolescentes, que pedían/exigían, un cambio de cuarto de inmediato, ya que el que tenían estaba muy alejado del resto de cuartos, solo eran ellos dos viviendo en el pasadizo lleno de cuartos vacíos. Y era aterrador.

Obviamente los chismes no se hicieron esperar, incluso inventaron que la persona que hizo aquel trágico acontecimiento era una persona enferma sadomasoquista que le gustaba matar a sus víctimas luego del acto sexual con sogas amarrandas a su cuerpo.

Pero eso no era verdaderamente lo importante, lo que en realidad importaba era quién había hecho tal atrocidad, y si cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera estudiando en el internado. Eso tenía a todos a flor de piel, y mientras más especulaciones se hacían referente al caso misterioso y cínico, Stiles y Scott se habían reunido para platicar sobre el incidente en el cuarto de Scott.

—Al parecer te ha tocado la mayor sorpresa hermano–. Ironía llenaba la habitación, con un Stiles muerto de nervios y un Scott preocupado. Al parecer ambos querían respuestas, y peor aún el tipo de respuestas que no se contestaban solas. 

—No creo que haya sido una casualidad encontrar un cuerpo a medias con mordidas certeras y desgarres perfectamente creados por una dentadura de animal-. Divaga el castaño, mientras sostenía su cabeza con su mano y analizaba los opciones que tenía al encontrar una respuesta. 

El cuerpo cortado a la mitad, pertenecía a la alumna Jennifer Blake, quién cursaba el quinto y último año de su carrera de literatura. Una omega que terminó en la sección de alfas. 

—Algo no concuerda Scott–. El castaño levantó la mirada y observó con cara seria al latino, y fue como si ambos se leyeran las mentes.

—No querrás decir qué–. El latino se quedó en silencio al escuchar la puerta. 

1, 2, 3 toques. El latino se levantó hacia la puerta y se quedó petrificado al notar un rubio bajo pero con finas facciones, sonriendo.

—¡Hola, compañero!–. Extendió una mano que el latino no dudó en tomar ni un segundo. —Soy Liam Dumbar, tu compañero de cuarto–. Y Scott, quedó petrificado al ver la belleza de aquél chico de estatura promedio y bellos labios rosados. 

—Cuidado y entra una mosca–. Bromeó Stiles, quién se llevó un cojín en toda la cara.

¿Había llegado un intruso al famoso dúo?

《5 1 9》

—Entonces, ¿Eres de Beacon Hills?-. El castaño comenzó el interrogatorio, a pesar de que lógicamente debería hacerlo su mejor amigo.

Pero Scott no estaba activo. Estaba en una especie de coma diabético por la dulzura de Liam mientras el castaño hacía muecas extrañas al ver que de vez en cuando el latino temblaba y se erizaba con tan solo verlo.

—Lamento si suena intrusivo, pero necesito preguntar, ¿Cuál es tu casta, Liam?-. El rubio sonrió tierno, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo otro pequeño temblor proveniente de su amigo. Alfas, rodó los ojos.

—Soy Beta-. Sonrió un poco apenado. Un beta muy lindo, pensó el castaño sospechando. —Aunque, en los celos de los alfas debo alejarme un poco, no quiero salir perjudicado–. El castaño sonrió leve y asintió, entendiendo su caso. Liam era fácil de leer a pesar de ser muy seguro de sí mismo.

Justo en el momento en que Stiles iba nuevamente a preguntar, sonó el timbre de la cena según los horarios que fueron asignados a principios del año. El menor bufó y el beta sonrió tímido al chocar miradas con el latino. 

El muy bobo sonrió y el rubio no dudó en responderle la sonrisa que llevaba de oreja a oreja. ¿Por qué se siente tenso el ambiente?, pensó Stiles mientras rodaba por enésima vez los ojos y llamaba a Scott como un perrito grande, aprovechando el momento-con silbido y todo-.

El latino iba a salir de la habitación, no sin antes haber chocado con la puerta, golpeándose la nariz de paso y con un Liam riéndose suavemente.  
Llevándose su pálida mano a la cara masajenadola de cansancio, el castaño pregunta. —¿Quieres venir con nosotros Liam?–. Y pudo ver los ojos del latino brillar de emoción. 

El castaño recordó la última vez que se sintió así de desplazado, cuando Scott conoció a su primera novia en la secundaria pública, y como extra tenían planes para venir a estudiar, sin él. 

—No, no se preocupen. Un amigo vendrá a recogerme para ir a cenar–. Se notó como Scott se tensó a su mención e intentó,-abrió la boca por primera vez-, convencer al rubio de acompañarlos.

—¿Liam?–. Una tercera voz se hizo presente, haciendo callar a Scott quién frunció el ceño. Stiles miraba la escena más que aburrido e impaciente. ¿Tenía que recordarle a Scott que no llegaron a almorzar nada esa tarde por los problemas que tuvo?

—¡Theo!–. Mientras el beta iba a abrazar al alfa, el latino tensó su mandíbula y Stiles tuvo que pisarle el pie con fuerza para evitar una catástrofe. Scott intentó protestar abriendo su boca en una perfecta O, pero su amigo más bajo lo mató con la mirada, cerrando la boca apenado. ¿Desde cuándo es tan territorial?, pensó el castaño mientras jalaba su brazo discretamente. —Amigos les presento a Theo Raeken, mi mejor amigo-. Hasta ese momento, el castaño no había levantado la vista, incluso había ignorado al presente intentando calmar a Scott.

Al levantar la mirada, ojos verdes menos intensos se le presentaron, y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Desvío la vista incómodo. Le recordaba a cierto azabache de intensos ojos verdes, pero con una actitud fría y misteriosa que captaba su atención al instante.

—Será mejor irnos ya Scott–. Habló rápido, intentando hacerse paso a la puerta. —Fue un placer Liam, igualmente Theo–. Se despidió saliendo de aquella habitación tan rápido como le fue posible. Pero al pasar por el costado de Theo, el castaño tembló un poco, mostrándose débil momentáneamente.  
El segundo alfa de la habitación sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?-. 

Caminaba solo por los pasillos con una mirada pensativa y desorientada. No sabía exactamente dónde quedaba el comedor, simplemente seguía sus instintos y el intenso olor a comida que provenía de un lugar el cuál no podía ver. Es como jugar a las escondidas... Pero a ciegas, bufó cansado. 

Había bajado tres pisos de la enorme torre de cuartos, y no recordaba siquiera por dónde había entrado. Pero no era su culpa, el lugar era enorme y no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar, sólo seguía su instinto de supervivencia, y ese instinto era que debía comer algo.

—Maldita sea, estoy perdido–. Suspiró una vez más y se detuvo a buscar indicaciones, o al menos un alma que se encontrara cerca. 

Nada. Si quiera un alma pasaba por allí a esa hora. Y lo tenía sospechando. ¿Cómo era posible que dentro de un gran internado universitario, no hubiesen personas?. Pero, ahora que lo recordaba, el olor a comida había desaparecido desde hacía un tiempo y ahora de encontraba en, -lo que él creía-, la parte trasera del lugar, frente al enorme bosque que se alzaba a la vista.

Por lo que había leído en una de sus trasnochadas, el internado contaba con un bosque sin límite alguno. Muchos rumores apuntaban a las leyendas de los hombres lobo, y que estos necesitaban enormes espacios para correr y alimentarse. Stiles sonrió en medio de la nada por las "ocurrencias" de las personas, quienes eran ignorantes del verdadero hecho que los rodeaba.

¿Qué podría salir mal?, pensó sin mirar atrás en dirección al bosque. Tenía todas las ansías de estirarse, correr un rato y alimentarse de lo que estuviese ahí afuera. Y claro, probar que las leyendas acerca de los hombres lobo, eran ciertas.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer omegaverse, incluso en esta plataforma. Cualquier crítica constructiva, soy toda oídos. :D  
Espero disfruten este sterek tanto como yo.


End file.
